A Special Gift
by Rowe1
Summary: Christmas is given a context through a special gift


**A Special Gift.**

_Thanks to Kiwi for taking time on Christmas day to beta this!_

The clock chimed. Slow, even and crisp clear notes rang through the otherwise silent house. Like a herald they announced it was time. The air began to shimmer in the blackened hearth, the darkness changed to something more inky and substantial. From the depths of this black cloud stepped one dainty leg. Two small hands grasped the invisible rim of the porthole and pulled to reveal a face- elfin and delicate- haloed by a golden cascade of ringlets. The tiny bells on the tips of the ringlets tinkled as she shook her head as if to rid herself of the traveling dust.

Placing her fists against green velvet clad hips she surveyed her surrounds. Nodding her head, setting the bells off once again, she turned and reached back into the inky darkness- extracting a sack- also of velvet but this colored red. The heavy bag pulled her slightly off balance and she staggered slightly before pulling it through into this world. Teetering across the room she set it down in the middle of the grand leather sofa that dominated one side of the room. The weight caused the leather to creak and the sofa cushion to sag.

A noise alerted the little elf, her slightly pointed ears picking up a sound out of place in the quietness. She stilled, trying to assess the threat level. When her listening only brought silence she continued on her mission. Concentrating hard on the packages she unloaded- she proceeded around the room depositing her charges one by one- each carefully labeled. The placement was essential. It would ruin everything if something was out.

The slow heavy tick tock of the clock thudded in the background- reminding her of the time limits that had been placed on this mission. Her duties were clear - she didn't have to agree with the orders but she knew that is would matter significantly if she failed to complete her tasks in time.

***

The breathing was soft and regular as the tawny haired man slept unaware of his nocturnal visitor. The serenity on his face made her pause to drink in his beauty before scurrying away to continue her tasks . He stirred slightly and she froze- statue like she remained still for a minute to ascertain he was still asleep. She knew of his abilities and was not about to underestimate his cunning and instincts. Even with her stealth she knew she ran the risk of him detecting her. As his breathing returned to an even rhythm she let herself relax a little. With one final look back at the slumbering figure- his face so youthful in the grip of the sandman- she proceeded on down the hall. Walking in such a way as to keep the little bells silent.

As she moved through the house her sensitive nose inhaled the overwhelming odor of turpentine and paint. The walls were covered with exotic looking canvases. Others were stacked against the walls and in the corners. Dazzling in their complexity, and in the emotions they conveyed they screamed of emotional trauma. She felt a pang of sympathy for the artist. His story was known to her his plight- whilst not as tragic as some- was still sad. This whole house had a lingering feeling of pain and suffering...she was here to give it hope. Something these people needed lots of if they were to weather the storm that was coming.

Her oversized sack was getting lighter. 

She had one last thing she wanted to do before returning home. Tiptoeing into the first bedroom she had visited she took one long lasting look at the sleeping transgenic. Digging deep in her pocket she pulled out some shimmering dust. Cupping her hand she blew a shower of this over the slumbering man. 

"To bring you luck and save you from harm."

With a tinkle of the bells, and a final look back, she was away and back through the hole from whence she had come.

*********

Alec shook his head to clear the grogginess that was overwhelming him. He then shook his head again to clear the delicate ringing of bells he could hear. Something smelled a little off in the house- he couldn't put his finger on it. Nothing unpleasant mind you but something foreign that tickled at his senses. It was midst his musing on the nagging note in the back of his head that he saw the little box. It shimmered in an unusual manner. Enough to catch a person's eye but not enough to make it stand out otherwise. A grin rose to his face. Someone had remember him on Xmas. He knew who he hoped it would be from...but he couldn't sense her recent presence.

Picking the box up, he climbed back onto his bed with it cupped in his palm. Placing it gently on the rumpled blankets he lifted the lid and peeked inside. A frown crossed his face. The contents perplexed him because it didn't make any sense. Dropping the lid on the sheet beside him he picked the item up between his finger and thumb. A tiny little bow that he slipped over the tip of his index finger. It was pretty but...so not him. He shook his head. Bizarre.

As he stared at the strange gift, time seemed to slow. The tick on the clock across the room seem to elongate until finally the second hand seemed to stand still. Alec glanced nervously around. He still seemed to be fine. As he went to move his body seemed to evaporate. As did the room around him. The panic began to rise as Alec tried to work out what the hell was happening to him. He was immune to bio warfare agents...well at least that was what the lab geeks thought. Maybe the ribbon had some sort of hallucinogen it it.

While these thought raced around in his mind a strange sensation began to invade his now invisible body. It no longer felt like his own hands and feet. As the room began to shimmer into existence again, he found himself somewhere else- another place- and looking at the clothes and hair of the people around him- another time. A voice in his head was interrupting his train of thought. As he paused to listen to it, he realized it wasn't his body anymore- he was inside someone else and these were his thoughts.

A large man with a white beard and red suit patted his knee in front of Alec's host. The little boy's mind let out a note of glee that nearly deafened Alec. Christmas. Wherever, whenever he was - it was Christmas for them too. Never having sat on Santa's knee or any man's for that matter- Alec was a bit worried. Yet as the boy sat on the old man's knee and was asked what he wanted for Christmas a glow of wonderment went through both Alec and his host. Tim- the boy's name was Tim. 

A happily smiling woman watched on from the sidelines. Tim rushed over to her and gave her a hug.

"All done. Ready to go shopping?" She asked the boy.

With a nod and a grin, Tim inserted his hand into hers and clutched tight. Inwardly Alec groaned. He hated shopping- well this sort of shopping anyway. Yet, somehow this little boy seemed wildly excited inside. Maybe there was something he had missed. As the boy and his mother strode through the shopping strip he began to get caught up in the fun of it all.

Around him the world was bedecked in jeweled colors- the shops in the laneway all had decorations representing their wares but celebrating Christmas at the same time. Tim ran over to the candy shop and pressed his nose against the window pane. Inside was a beautiful tree. It branches held tiny candy canes and strings of caramel popcorn. Little colored Santa's and chocolate reindeer hung as well. On the very top was a star. The silver foil glittered realistically in the flickering lamplight. Beneath the tree decked in its finery was a delicate little gingerbread house- decorated with chocolate buttons and bright colored jubes. Tim waited while his mother went in- coming out minutes later with a bag of the candy canes.

"Can I have one?" Tim looked at his mother hopefully. When she shook her head as they were for the tree- the moment of disappointment flashed past before the excitement came back. The next shop held groceries- which meant the bag expanded quickly. Soon they were laboring under all of their gifts. They had debated long and hard over what to get his father. Alec had never realized how important the choosing of a gift could be. 

A large wreath of holy and berries was attached to the front door. The little candle lights on the Christmas tree shone through the window beckoning them in. When they entered the house the smell of baking assaulted the senses. Alec had never smelt anything so good- or so welcoming. He actually wished Tim had senses as keen as his own so he could fully appreciate it. The tree was even more magnificent from inside. Reaching nearly to the ceiling- a golden haired angel at its peak- the tinsel and glass ornaments glittered prettily making the branches sparkle. 

They wrapped the present for his father carefully and just in time. The door swung open to reveal a large bear of a man who held out his arms for Tim to run into a bear hug. They shared their days activities for a little while and then Tim ran up to get ready to eat. Dinner was served soon after he returned. A quiet affair but snug and cosy in the kitchen. Before Tim went to bed he laid out a small plate with several of the freshly baked sugar cookies- carefully selected for shape and sugar content- and a small glass of milk. His parents smiled on beatifically as he arranged it all on a table near the chimney. Tim made sure that the snack was next to the empty stockings that hung from the mantelpiece.

As he closed his eyes- Alec felt a thrill of anticipation run through the boys body. Last sleep till Christmas. And then they slept. It was barely light when they woke again. Yet, Tim was instantaneously awake. The adrenalin pumped through his system as he quickly pulled a robe on and ran to the top of the stairs. He yelled to his family to make sure they were up. Only one rule in the house on Christmas day. Everyone needed to be there for the present opening. He had a moment of fear as he turned into the lounge- would Santa have come? This was quickly replaced with glee at the sight of the stocking overflowing with presents, an empty milk glass and a half eaten cookie. 

Eagerly Tim positioned himself in the prime place for present sorting. That was his job. To pass the presents to the person they were for. His parents and grandparents moved quickly into their arm chairs and nodded for him to begin. Alec could feel the buzz of excitement the boy felt even when the presents weren't for him. He meticulously read each label and placed the present in the person's hands. Alec felt a frission of joy as he watched the pleasure on each person's face. A shared moment. Tim was especially overjoyed to see that his parents were both so happy about what he had given them.

Tim opened his own presents- a new bike, a new shirt, some new shoes and other toys and clothes. He was equally excited about every gift. Then his parents brought in final gift from them. A bundle of golden fur bounded into Tim's lap. A bright red bow around its neck. As the tiny tongue began licking Tim he giggled.

"I'm gonna call him Alec!" The little boy threw his arms around the puppy. Alec had a warm and fuzzy feeling inside that he knew wasn't from Tim's emotions but that he was really now a part of this Christmas he was witnessing. 

Tim spent the morning playing with Alec- the puppy- beneath the Christmas tree. Other family members arrived and further gifts were exchanged. All too soon it was time for lunch. The puppy was put outside and Tim was sent to get ready.

Tim raced up the stairs to the bathroom and washed up. Bouncing back downstairs to the table. A heavy cloth decorated with beautiful silver and crockery lay before him. In the middle of the table was a huge turkey, a glazed ham and an assortment of vegetable dishes. Tim was the last to the table but his family smiled on as the small boy sat himself down. He looked to his father for guidance before quickly saying grace. When the whispered "Amens" had died down everyone began to reach and pass the food. As his father carved the meat. 

He was too full. Alec had never felt like he had eaten this much food- and he always ate. The food had tasted as good as it had smelt. No wonder they ate too much. Yet, this feeling of fullness and of being around loved ones was amazing. He has never felt so loved. The childhood he had never had, the family he had never been a part of. To see for once what it would have been like to have grown up outside of the world he knew. 

It was growing late and the adults had settled down to brandy's and mulled wine. The long day was beginning to take it's toll on the young boy. His new toys were now neatly away and his clothes hung in his cupboard. Tim climbed the stairs with some reluctance but knew it was time for bed. Alec felt the reluctance too. He didn't want to leave this scene of Christmas harmony. After climbing into his pajamas and slipping between the sheets- Tim's mother and father came into the room to wish him goodnight. 

As his mother leant down and kissed Tim on the forehead she whispered into his ear-" Goodnight sweetheart, Merry Christmas." Alec could almost believe she was saying it to him. Like a real mother would have. He let a sigh escape which amazingly enough Tim also did. A sigh of contentment.

As Tim's eyes shut, Alec felt a warm glow inside. A feeling of acceptance and happiness he had never experienced washed over him. Family. Friends. He had them all- now they just had to go make their own memories. Hopefully as wonderful as the ones he had just lived. He felt himself return to Sandeman's house, to his own room and bed. The ticking of the clock began to return to real time.

From behind a curtain of time and space a tinkle of bells played as a pleased elf nodded her head happily.


End file.
